Start of Something
by meetingmycutie
Summary: "My favorite moment is when you look into her eyes and say her name for the first time, imagining a gleam of recognition in her eyes, a glimmer of the person that baby would become." Future/Parent Klaine


_**Kurt**_

_How do you measure a lifetime? In times of laughter, in times of anguish? The number of moments you felt hopeless, or the number that you felt hope? The lovers that have wronged you, or the dreams of that one special person?_

_I've always imagined it being the number of times you look into your baby's eyes…When you bring her home from the hospital, when she says her first word, when she walks for the first time. The precious little being that lights up when you walk in the room, that loves you more than anyone else in the world_

_It gets to the point where you can't even remember life without her, can't even imagine not having an extra bedroom in the house, safety locks on the doors, or those little gummy fruits that only she eats._

_My favorite moment, though, is when you look into her eyes and say her name for the first time, imagining a gleam of recognition in her eyes, a glimmer of the person that baby would become. _

"_Elizabeth."_

**~oOo~**

Kurt sat in the front row of the theater, reading through some last-minute script changes and drinking a coffee.

"Hey, Kurt. I thought you'd have left by now?" he heard, and turned to smile at his assistant director.

"Hi, Judy. I'm leaving in a few. I just want to rest, I guess. I'm not going to get enough time for that any time soon." His grin grew, as it did whenever he talked about his new favorite subject.

She laughed and sat down next to him. "When is Carly due, again?"

"Any day now. Blaine hasn't gone to work in the last week so he can rush out whenever he needs to. I'm just glad we only have a two week run so I can be home as much as I can."

"Just be glad you're not actually acting this time," she told him. "But seriously, everyone loves you. At least three people have told me you're the best director they've ever had."

"Lies," he insisted playfully. "Anyway, I wanted you ask you—," he began when his phone rang. "Hold on, I'd better take this."

"Hi Sweetie, what's up? Are you serious? No, oh God. On my way." He hung up and jumped from his seat. "I—oh my—Judy—I—baby."

Her eyes widened and she jumped up to let him out of the aisle. "I'll get you a taxi. Go get your coat!"

"Right…my baby's coming!" he screeched as he ran up the aisle to the large closet.

When Kurt finally found his coat—with difficulty, considering it was one of twelve of the same kind—he ran out of the closet, kissed the director goodbye, and literally dove into the taxi.

"New York Downtown Hospital, as fast as you can," he instructed, resisting the urge to bite his nails.

**~oOo~ **

Six hours and twenty-seven minutes later, Kurt and Blaine stood gripping hands outside Carly's hospital room. "Misters Hummel-Anderson, you may come in now," said a nurse, and they tentatively walked in.

Kurt gasped audibly when he saw her. Carly grinned at them and held her up. "Meet your baby girl," she said, and beckoned them over. Kurt gently took her in his arms.

"Hello, precious. Hello, lovely. I'm your daddy," Kurt breathed. Blaine moved from his frozen position when he heard Kurt talking to his—_their _daughter.

"Can I…can I hold her?"

"You want to meet your other daddy?" Kurt cooed. "Yes, of course you do." Kurt handed her over to the shorter man. "Isn't Daddy handsome?"

Blaine looked down into at the baby in his arms and smiled. Kurt would swear for years that it was the happiest he had ever seen his husband. "Hi…I'm your…I'm your daddy. I already love you, you know. I always will." Blaine looked up at Kurt and moved over toward him. Kurt put his arm around Blaine and his baby.

"We never came up with a name, you know." Kurt kissed her forehead and looked to Blaine.

"How about Elizabeth?" Blaine grinned at Kurt, whose eyes widened.

"After…after my mom?"

"Of course."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" he asked, glancing up.

"We," he started laughing manically, "we have a baby!"

**~oOo~**

**I promise I'll update by Wednesday. (It's currently 5:06 on Monday here.)**


End file.
